


Necklaces and Sympathy

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Stolen love and possessions can make a man kill with no mercy





	Necklaces and Sympathy

It was a relatively quiet day in your jewelry shop; you weren’t really surprised, however. The winter chill had been setting in something fierce this season and nobody wanted to be out getting in hit the face with icy winds.

You’d been dusting some jewelry displays, humming to yourself as you listened to the radio that sat behind the counter. You hadn’t noticed the bell above the door jingling to signal someone had entered the shop until a cough sounded behind you.

Glancing up, you smiled at the stranger before reciting your well-rehearsed greeting.

Ignoring your greeting, the man walked around the place in silence, glancing into some of the display cases. “How much?” He asked after a few silent moments. You felt a chill run down your spine as he glanced at you, his blue eyes gleaming. “How much for this pendant?”

“Five hundred.” You pointed to the small price tag taped to the velvet material is laid upon.

Scoffing, he turned to grin at you. “I shall return, my dear.”

“Thank you for coming in.” You bid as the stranger left just as quickly as he entered.

An hour later, you’d decided to close shop for the day; not a customer in sight, not even the strange man from earlier. Just as you had placed the key inside the lock, you felt something metallic and cold pressing against the small of your back.

“Let me inside to take what’s rightfully mine and I’ll spare your fucking life.” The same man from earlier had spoken, “If you want to live to see tomorrow, I suggest you open the door and let me inside.”

“That necklace is not yours.” You said cooly, though, your heart raced inside your chest.

“It waS my beloved’s.” He growled out, pressing the gun barrel harder into your back. “She died two years ago and all of her possessions were sold or auctioned off; I want what belongs to me.”

Seeing no other option, you unlocked the door and allowed his entrance. Standing in the door, you watched the man greedily break open the display case and grab the necklace before clutching it to his chest.

“Thank you.” He whispered in a soft tone as he approached you. “I’ll come by tomorrow morning and repair the box; my apologies.”

“Tell me more about your wife?” You asked, nodding back inside your shop. “I’d be glad to help you in any way I can.”

Scoffing, a small smile slipped past the man’s lips. “HOney, I could have killed you and you’re offering to listen to my sad live life?”

“You seem like you’re in a lot of pain.” You shrugged. “Plus, it will give me a reason to keep the shop open for a little while longer.”

“Chamomile tea?” He requested.

Nodding, you stepped aside to allow him inside your shop.


End file.
